syracuse_basketballfandomcom-20200214-history
December 4
1919 Syracuse Herald- All-Syracuse Opens Season With Victory Local Quintet Defeats Kodaks Of Rochester, 16 To 9, On Armory Court All-Syracuse’s basketball quintet opened the season Wednesday night at the State Armory court by defeating the Kodaks of Rochester, 16 to 9, in a slow contest. More than 1,200 persons turned out to see the two teams battle for supremacy. In every department of the game the visitors were outplayed by the local basket tossers. At the end of the first half the score was 10 to 3, in favor of the local five. At the start of the game the Syracusans got the jump on the Rochester team, which they held until the final whistle. Rochester made a strong attempt in the second half to turn the tide of victory, but the best they could do was to add six points to their total. They showed much in their play in this half, but did not have a chance to get started until near the close of the game. Neither team played in the form expected, and both sides showed lack of practice. Rafter and Tormey each registered two goals from the field, while Crisp tallied five points from the foul line mark. Schwarzer also scored one field goal. It was announced that the White Plains team would be the opponents of the All-Syracuse team next Wednesday night at the State Armory. The individual scoring and summary of Wednesday night’s game follows: SYRACUSE: Rafter, lf (2-0-4), Tormey, rf (2-0-4), Schwarzer, c (1-1-3), Casey, rg (0-0-0), Crisp, lg (0-5-5) TOTALS (5-6-16). ROCHESTER: Benzoni, rg (0-0-0), Jones, lg (0-0-0), Thompson, c (2-0-4), Butler, lf (0-1-1), Brightman, rf (0-0-0), Houghton (1-2-4) TOTALS (3-3-9). Summary: Fouls called on Rochester 12, on Syracuse 10. Rules- collegian. Time of halves- 20 minutes. Score at end of first half- Syracuse 9, Rochester 3. Time taken out- by Syracuse 3, by Rochester 2. Referee- Steinberg. Timer- Avery. Syracuse Journal- All-Syracuse Quint Wins In Opening Game ALL-SYRACUSE: Rafter, lf (2-0-4), Tormey, rf (2-0-4), Schwarzer, c (1-1-3), Casey, rg (0-0-0), Crisp, lg (0-5-5) TOTALS (5-6-16). KODAKS: Benzoni, rg (0-0-0), Jones, lg (0-0-0), Thompson, c (2-0-4), Butler, lf (0-1-1), Brightman, rf (0-0-0), Houghton (1-2-4) TOTALS (3-3-9). Substitution- Houghton for Brightman. Time of halves- 30 minutes. Referee- D. Paul Steinberg. Timer- W.K. Avery. The All-Syracuse basketball quintet opened the season last night at the Armory by beating the Kodaks of Rochester, 16 to 9. The visitors were excelled in all departments of play. At half-time Syracuse led, 10 to 3, Schwarzer, Rafter and Tormey best for Syracuse, while Brightman and Houghton did the best work for the Rochester team. After the game there was dancing. Syracuse Post Standard- Kodaks Beaten By Syracuse In Fast Game Captain Tormey And His Teammates Conquer Invading Five; 1,200 Person See Game; Crowd Enthusiastically Applauds Players- Fort Plain Booked In a sensational basketball game the All-Syracuse quintet formally opened the season at the State Armory last night by defeating the famous Kodak five of Rochester, 16 to 9. A crowd of more than 1,200 spectators witnessed the contest and vociferously gave vent to their approval throughout two exciting periods of play. The visitors were excelled in every department of the game. The pass work, guarding and basket tossing of the home team was a revelation and never for a moment did the visitors have the advantage. Getting away to a flying start in the opening two minutes of play, the All-Syracuse team held the edge until the final whistle. Captain Tormey, Rafter and Schwarzer gave a brilliant exhibition of the pass work in the first period, continually keeping the invaders on the jump. Crisp and Casey guarded so closely in the first section of the contest that when half time was called, All-Syracuse led by a score of 10 to 3. In the second half the invaders made a desperate rally, but Captain Tormey and his mates checked them before they became a menace. Brightman, Benzoni, Houghton and Thompson played stellar basketball for the visitors. Their pass work was of a high order, but did not match that of the All-Syracuse men, which in its first game showed remarkable skill and speed. After the game Manager Wilbur Crisp announced that he had booked the formidable Fort Plain team for that Wednesday night. He also stated that arrangements had been made to handle a larger crowd, as the size of the heavy attendance of last night had not been anticipated. The lineup and summary: ALL-SYRACUSE: Rafter, lf (2-0-4), Tormey, rf (2-0-4), Schwarzer, c (1-1-3), Casey, rg (0-0-0), Crisp, lg (0-5-5) TOTALS (5-6-16). KODAKS: Benzoni, rg (0-0-0), Jones, lg (0-0-0), Thompson, c (2-0-4), Butler, lf (0-1-1), Brightman, rf (0-0-0), Houghton (1-2-4) TOTALS (3-3-9). Substitution- Houghton for Brightman. Time of halves- 30 minutes. Referee- D. Paul Steinberg. Timer- W.K. Avery. 1946 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats Lose, Go On Tour Six Games An extended road trip which sees them in action away from home for six straight games opens for the Syracuse Nationals basketball team in Milwaukee tonight, following defeat by the Chicago Gears, led by George Mikan, who topped the local favorites by a 69-59 score before 2,600 fans at the Jefferson St. Armory here last night. For nearly three periods of last night’s encounter the Nats battled the Gears on fairly even terms, but after Chick Meehan injured his eye in a rush for the ball and was removed from the game, the Nats defense fell apart and Chicago went on to core at will to thwart Syracuse hopes of victory. George Mikan lived up to his reputation by netting a total of 21 points on 10 baskets coming in the first three minutes of the fourth period. Until that time he and John Gee had staged a grueling duel which saw Mikan getting off the better shots. Bruce Hale and Bob Calihan ably assisted Mikan with Hale tossing in 20 points and Calihan 14. In the first half Calihan was the thorn in Syracuse’s side as he frequently broke away from his guards to mesh the net with double deckers, but once Meehan was given the assignment of guarding him his effectiveness was stopped. George Nelmark once more received the plaudits of the fans as he led the Syracuse attack, dropping in seven baskets for 14 points while Jerry Rizzo came through with 12 and John Gee 11 for the Syracuse cause. Syracuse led only in the early minutes of the first period but when Mikan dropped in a two-pointer to put the Gears ahead by an 8-7 margin Chicago took complete command and increased its margin to 20-13 at the quarter. At half time the difference was nine points with Chicago leading, 36-27. Nelmark, Gee, Rizzo and Meehan then led a Syracuse charge that brought Syracuse up to a 38-37 deficit before Chick was injured and the fast-breaking Gearmen began to pull away again, maintaining a 49-42 edge at the end of the third period. SYRACUSE: Nelmark, f (7-0-14), Meehan, f (4-1-9), Gee, c (3-5-11), Rizzo, g (4-4-12), Chaney, g (0-2-2), McCahan, g (1-1-3), Rothman, g (0-0-0), Sharkey, g (2-0-4), Nugent, g (1-2-4) TOTALS (22-15-59). CHICAGO: Hale, f (8-4-20), Calihan, f (6-2-14), Brookfield, f (1-2-4), Mikan, c (10-1-21), Ratkovicz, g (0-0-0), Patrick, g (0-0-0), Szukala, g (2-3-7), Triptow, g (1-1-3) TOTALS (28-13-69). 1953 Albany Times-Union- Nats Cager Hurt Moorhead, Minn.--Wally Osterkorn, 6-5 forward for the Syracuse Nats of the NBA, may be sidelined for the balance of the season with a knee injury. 1960 Binghamton Press- One Nat Scratched Mates Lick Knicks Syracuse—Two scoring bursts carried the Syracuse Nationals to a 130-113 victory over the New York Knickerbockers yesterday in a nationally-televised National Basketball Association game enlivened by a third-quarter brawl. Dave Gambee of the Nats and Dave Budd, Knick rookie, wrestled to the floor as both benches emptied and rushed in. Gambee, who suffered three deep scratches on the face, and Budd both remained in the game. It was Gambee, finishing with 22 points, and Hal Greer who led a 17-0 spurt late in the first period as the Nats overhauled a 21-17 New York lead. The Knicks, who had the game's high scorer in Kenny Sears—with 30 points, cut the deficit to 65-56 at the half, but the Nats then clicked off 9 straight points at the start of the third period and led by 20 through much of the late going. Greer led Syracuse with 25 points, Larry Costello added 23 as the hustling Nats repeatedly stole Knick passes and turned on a fast break for their fourth straight victory. SYRACUSE: Barnett (7-1-15), Beck (0-0-0), Bianchi (1-1-3), Cable (7-1-15), Costello (8-7-23), Gambee (6-10-22), Greer (8-6-25), Halbrook (1-0-2), Kerr (2-4-8), Roberts (1-0-2), Schayes (5-5-15) TOTALS (46-38-130). NEW YORK: Braun (2-1-5), Budd (3-1-7), Garmaker (10-5-25), George (0-0-0), Green (1-1-3), Guerin (3-4-10), Imhoff (4-3-11), Naulls (6-3-15), Palmer (0-0-0), Sears (8-14-30), Tyra (3-1-7) TOTALS (40-33-113). Category:1919-20 Category:1946-47 Category:1953-54 Category:1960-61 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Nationals Category:December 4 Category:Barnett Category:Beck Category:Bianchi Category:Cable Category:Calihan Category:Casey Category:Chaney Category:Costello Category:Crisp Category:Gambee Category:Gee Category:Greer Category:Halbrook Category:Kerr Category:McCahan Category:Meehan Category:Nelmark Category:Nugent Category:Osterkorn Category:Rafter Category:Ratkovicz Category:Rizzo Category:Roberts Category:Rothman Category:Schayes Category:Schwarzer Category:Sharkey Category:Tormey